Archmage Vargoth quest chain
When the Alliance sent an expedition to Draenor in order to finish the Horde once and for all, a group of Kirin Tor wizards lead by Archmage Vargoth established a base in the heart of the Laughing Skull Clan territory. They called it Kirin'Var Village; however, shortly after they settled, Draenor was torn apart. The explosion sundered the land, and all that remains today is the Netherstorm. The surviving wizards remained in their villages for 17 years. Years later, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, along with his Blood elf followers, attacked the village, wielding more power than the wizards could imagine. Archmage Vargoth ordered his comrades to retreat to the local tower; however, Kael'thas was wiser and stronger than Vargoth: In the moment that Vargoth and his men entered the tower, the Elven Prince sealed the doors with a curse to ensure that none of the wizards within could exit the Violet Tower. Despite Kael'thas' efforts, one of Vargoth's apprentices escaped. His name is Ravandwyr. Ravandwyr saw Kael'thas' plans but was unable to warn his master. With no one at his side, Ravandwyr fled to Area 52, a Goblin settlement. Now that the Dark Portal has been reopened once more, Ravandwyr seeks help from brave Azerothian adventurers that cross over into Outland. Ravandwyr sends them to retrieve Archmage Vargoth's Staff from a demon named Ekkorash the Inquisitor. After a short inspection, Ravandwyr notices that Ekkorash took the staff's crystalline headpiece for use in some other trinket. Infuriated, Ravandwyr sends the adventurers to collect crystals from ghosts in the north of Area 52. After collecting the crystals, Ravandwyr repairs the staff and gives it to the adventurers. He tells them to go to the Violet Tower in Kirin'Var Village and speak with Archmage Vargoth, to inform him about happenings after the encounter with Kael'thas. The adventurers enter the village and contact an image of Vargoth via the staff, as the real Archmage is still imprisoned. Vargoth asks the adventurers to help him and his comrades to exit the tower. In order to escape, Vargoth asks the adventurers to obtain few relics that he brought with him to Draenor: the Sigil of Krasus, Krasus's Compendium and Stone of Glacius. The first item was a great boon to the Alliance in the battle against the Orcs and is held by Spellbinder Maryana, a lieutenant of Kael'thas that stole the Sigil from Vargoth. The second item is the Spell book of Krasus. The compendium had been stolen from Vargoth by a rebellious apprentice intent on studying necromancy. The apprentice and his followers divided and studied the text in secret, locking themselves inside their houses in the southern part of Kirin'Var Village. The adventurers kill the apprentices and retrieve the compendium; however, the compendium is magically locked because Krasus was well aware of the power of the spells recorded in the book, and he took steps to safeguard them from prying eyes. To unlock it Vargoth asks the adventurers to get the Heliotrope Oculus from Spellreaver Marathelle, one of Kael'thas' lieutenants. The last thing the Archmage needs is a powerful magic stone stolen by Summoner Kanthin, who is one of the most senior magistrates in the force Kael'thas sent to decimate Kirin'Var. When all the items are retrieved, only one thing remains to be done. When Kael'thas sealed the tower, he placed an arcane Golem, known as Ar'kelos, at the bottom of the tower to guard it. Vargoth orders the adventurers to kill the Golem and enter the tower in order to assist him in making preparations for the ritual. Vargoth's freedom is near; however, Vargoth underestimated Kael'thas' magic: There is a ward which prevents the curse from being removed. The adventurers are therefore sent to locate Apex and obtain Apex's Crystal Focus, an item that gives the power to locate who holds the key to the ward. Using the crystal, Vargoth discovers that the key was found very near to Kael'thas, in the hands of his commander: Commander Sarannis. In order to break the curse once and for all, the adventurers venture into Tempest Keep's Botanica and retrieve . At last, after a very long time, Vargoth and his comrades regain their freedom. It should also be noted that one of Vargoth's apprentices, Naberius, is the reason for why the village remains haunted. In Wrath of the Lich King you may find him in the City of Dalaran after you earn the Higher Learning achievement. He gives you a companion called Kirin Tor Familiar. He seems to like being alone. Quest Notes *In order to start the quest (for both Alliance and Horde) you must speak with Ravandwyr, Vargoth's apprentice, in Area 52 in the Netherstorm. *Mob levels range from 68 to 72, most of them Elite. *The final encounter is Commander Sarannis (level 72 boss) who is the first boss at The Botanica wing of Tempest Keep. Easter Eggs Archmage Vargoth states many things that are very similar to the Eagles song, "Hotel California." Archmage Vargoth Summary